Irresponsible
by Milkman in Crime
Summary: Miley is pregnant and is not sure whether to have an abortion or keep the baby. She is only 16, inexperienced and apparently very irresponsible...Moliver, maybe a little Lackson later. better than it sounds!R&R! T for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**MILEY POV**

"What did it say ?" Lilly ran up to me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I walked over to the bed and plopped down. "I don't know. It didn't set yet. On the box it said ten minutes."

"Well, about seven or eight minutes to go then... I'll set the alarm so we know when to check it. What if-," I cut her off.

"No ! I'm not ! I am just doing this as precaution ! I mean... it was just a one time thing."

"But when you were still _technically _going out with Jake? I think that is considered cheating, isn't it?"

"We were in a fight ! I was going to break up with him anyway!" Ugh.

"But Miley," she had that tone in her voice that was kind of sarcastic but you could tell she meant what she was saying, "If Dex and I were in a fight, I whoo-hooed with someone else while I was still with him, and then broke up with Dex, that is still considered cheating." I hate it when she proves me wrong.

BEEP !

"The alarm on my cell phone went off... it is now or never, Miles." I looked across the room at the bathroom door; it seemed so far away.

"I-... I can't." I hugged Beary.

"Miley." Lilly grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. She gave me a push and then lounged on the bed so I could not hide under the covers.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down..." I whispered to myself on the way to the bathroom.

I walked over to the sink where the test was placed on a tissue. I picked it up and looked at it, then I threw it in the garbage.

I was silent as I walked out and kept my head down.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Lilly asked. I sat down my my bed and cried into a pillow.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell daddy? What am I going to say to Oliver? How am I going to be Hannah Montana ?!" I sobbed to Lilly. It was getting hard to breathe; It felt as though there was no air in the room.

"Miley. Calm down. Let's look at the options here; you can keep the baby,"

"But then the press and everyone at school would be all over me."

"You could put the baby up for adoption,"

"But what is the point of giving birth and going through all that pain if I am just going to give it away?" she considered this.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"There is alwas the option of an... an abortion." I winced. I knew that this was an option, but I don't know if it is one I should consider.

I sat up and put my legs over the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. "I just cannot imagine taking away what would be the life of a human being... it just seems so wrong." Lilly put her arms around me.

"I think the father should be consulted in this decision." Lilly gave a little half smile. I sighed.

"I'll text him and tell him to meet me at the beach at midnight when no one is there; then I'll tell him." She smiled.

"Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream ?"

"I get the big bowl." we chuckled and raced down the stairs.

**LILLY POV**

It is so hard to believe that there is actually a human life inside of her... It is so obvious that she is really nervous, but she does not want to show it so she is acting calm and serene. I might as well play along for a while; it's easier.

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Lilly?"

"Whatever; I'll eat anything." she pulled out all three gallons of ice cream and started scooping three scoops from each into her bowl. Then she put hot fudge, whipped cream, nuts, sprinkles, cookie crumbs and Reeses bits on it.

"Miley, are you sure that you're going to eat all of that?" she looked at the bowl.

"Yeah... why?" I shrugged.

"Just wondering." I took my bowl and took one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of cake batter then put hot fudge, whipped cream and cookie crumbs on it. I sat down on the couch next to Miley and dug in.

About 5 minutes later, Mr. Stewart came through the front door holding two grocery bags in each hand. He placed them on the kitchen table and walked over to Miley. He had his arms crossed and was just looking at her. She looked up at him with a mouth full of ice cream and smiled.

"Is all that for you, Bud?" she nodded. "Is there a reason that you have enough for three people?" she shook her head.

"Nope. I guess I'm either just really hungry or really like ice cream."

"No... I would not even call that ice cream. I would call that the whole contents of our kitchen mixed together in a bowl." I laughed at that one. Miley shot me a look.

"What ? That was funny." Well, I need to consider the fact that she is eating for two here...

**A/N: thank you for reading ! i am not really sure if i should continue, so please review with any suggestions on what should happen next or if i should even bother making another chaper ! no flames please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**MILEY POV**

I need to tell Oliver to meet me... I cannot put this off forever. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

NEW TXT MESSAGE...TO: OLIVER

'hey oliver meet me at the beach at midnight tonight ok ? no questions plz.'

"Whatcha got to meet iron jaws tonight for ?" I turned around and Jackson was reding over my shoulder.

"None of your buisness ! Now go away !" he shook his head and laughed and walked away. "Oh, and by the way, that little girlfriend of yours called last week." he turned around and his eyes bulged. "She told me to tell you that if you did not call her back within two days that you would be in trouble," he was turning red; I love doing this to him, "oops. I guess it just slipped my mind." I shrugged and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Oh, you're dead little miss pop star !" he started coming after me. I jumped off the couch and ran around the kitchen with him chasing me. I started getting a little tired and pushed a chair in front of him; he tripped, just like I knew he would.

"You win this round, Stewart, but I know where you live !" he yelled.

"Okay, first of all, your last name is Stewart, too. And second of all, OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE ! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" he just gave me a dirty look and scurried up the stairs.

"Beep beep beep." my phone signaled a new text message.

NEW TXT MESSAGE...FROM: OLIVER

'ok no problem :)'

I closed the phone.

"Hey, Lilly, want to go to the mall?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" she turned away from the TV.

"I just want to get a new outfit; I want to look good tonight. I mean, I may never be able to wear anything hot again so I might as well while I can." she looked confused.

"I thought you said that this was a one time thing." I nodded.

"What's your point?"

"Well, if it was a one time thing, why do you want to dress hot? I mean, do you _like _him?" she was making sense; why _did _I want to look good for Oliver?

"I... I'm not sure. I think I might. Either way I want to get something new. Let's go." Jackson drove us to the mall; he needed to go anyway. I wasn't paying attention when he said what he needed.

"Miley, what exactly is it that you are looking for?" Lilly said as we were looking through the racks of some new store.

"I am not sure; something... hot." I smiled a little. Lilly pretended to gag.

"Ok. Then, I do not think that this is the store to find something in... there is a girl that looks like she is in fifth grade shopping in here." I looked in the direction Lilly was looking; that girl did look like she was 10 or 11. "We should see what they have in Victoria's Secret."

"Good idea." we walked out of the store and headed towards Victoria's Secret. "Shoot! Jackson is going to want to know why we were shopping in there!" I slapped my forehead.

"We cn just go to Abercrombie or something and stuff the Victoria's Secret bag in the Abercrombie bag. He will never know."

"I love the way your mind works." we entered the store.

**LILLY POV**

"Now you do not want to look like you want to seduce him, right?" she laughed and nodded her head.

"Right; once is enough for now... I mean, he already got me... you know. And we're 16. I am in enough trouble as it is."

I looked around the store. "Oh! Look at this." I held up a red halther bra top. I think it would look good on her.

"I like that. It is sexy but casual... I'm gonna go try it on. Can you find me a bathing suit to put on under it?" Oh... I love looking at bathing suits.

"Sure." I smiled. As I was looking through the bathing suits, Miley came out in the top. It was long enough to be a mini dress, with that bubble bottom.

"So? How does it look?" She held her breath.

"It looks... great." I said. "You should totally get it." she looked back in the mirror.

"I think I will. Now I just need a bathing suit."

"I think I found one..." I threw a white monokini at her. It had jewls along the cut, which made it all the more sexy.

"I like it... I'm gonna go pay." she payed at the register and we were on our way out the door and on the way to Abercrombie&Fitch for the decoy bag. When we were there we each bought a pair of jean shorts and sweatpants.

By the time we were done Jackson had met a girl and we were forced to take the bus home. We could have walked, but we were not sure how far along Miley was and we did not want to mess up anything; neither one of us payed attention in health last year.

**MILEY POV**

By the time the bus actually reached our stop, it was 7:30. I was statving, and would eat anything. Thankfully when we came through the front door, Daddy was putting dinner on the table.

"Hey, Bud!" Daddy greeted me. "How's it going, Lilly?"

"Good, Mr. Stewart. Thanks." Lilly and I took a seat at the table.

"I hope you girls have an appetite, because I made one heck of a dinner!" Daddy said as he brought out the sauce. I looked around at everything that was on the dinner table; spagetti, meatballs, sauce, garlic bread, salad, dressing, salt and pepper. I wonder what the occasion is.

I piled on the spagetti, put on a bunch of sauce, took 4 meatballs and two pieces of garlic bread. I was not in the mood for salad. Daddy and Lilly stared at me.

"You've been mighty hungry today, Bud." I smiled with pasta hanging out of my mouth. Daddy and Lilly took normal servings and ate slowly, looking at me devour my food.

Lilly and I skipped dessert so I could start getting ready. It was 8:30 and it would take a while to do my hair and makeup, not to mention pick out shoes and accessories.

**A/N: thank you for reading ! another 5 reviews and there will be another chapter ! suggestions welcome !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for the reviews ! Please enjoy this next chapter !**

**MILEY POV**

Lilly helped me get ready. First I put on the monokini, then the red bra top. I was going to wear leggings under it, but Lilly said that it was long enough to be a mini dress. Now that I really look at it, I guess it is.

I picked out a pair of red flip flops with shiny red sequins on them. I glanced at the clock. 9:04. That leaves us two hours and fifty-six minutes to finish getting me ready and get to the beach.

"You look great so far, but what should we do with your hair?" I looked in the mirror. Right now it was in a messy bun with my side bangs pulled into a little clip.

"I think we should put it into loose curls and clip my bangs up, like they are now." She thought about this with one hand on her hip and the other twirling her hair.

"That might work. Let me see if the curling iron is here or at my house." she started rummaging through one if the drawers in the 'Hannah Closet'.

"Why would it be at your house?" she turned around and smiled.

"Well, I, uh, kinda borrowed it the other day... and I'm just not sure if I ever brought it back." she continued her search. About ten minutes later she reapproached with the curling iron in her hand.

"Hand me the brush." I chucked her the brush. While she was doing my hair, piece by piece, I was reading 'Tiger Beat' magazine. Ugh. There is another rumor Hannah is going out with Nick Jonas. _So _not true.

"Miley, Miley. Miley!" Lilly was shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? What?" I looked in the mirror. My hair looked...amazing. She should be my new hair stylist as Hannah.

"So? Do you like it?" I got up and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Does that answer your question?" she caught her breath and laughed.

"Makeup time!" she loves playing makeup artist.

**NO POV**

While Miley sat in her vanity chair quietly, Lilly experimented with different color eye shadows and eye liners seeing which matched her attire the best.

First she put black eyeliner on the bottom of Miley's eye. Next she put red eyeshadow on her closed eyelids, followed by a tint of brown eyeshadow to make it a little darker. She put on black waterproof mascara in case they decided to go in the ocean. To finish off the eyes, she dabbed gold glitter around the outer borners of her eyes.

For the lips, she just put on some lip plumper and a little clear lip gloss.

**MILEY POV**

When Lilly was done doing my makeup, I took some time to admire myself in the mirror. This may be the last time that I can _ever _dress like this again.

"You look great, Miles. But we have to go; It is quarter to twelve and we still have to get you to your spot on the beach."

"Right." We ran out of the Hannah Closet and to the balcony of my bedroom. The rope latter was still there from the last time I snuck out; it was with Jackson for that party when we almost drove off a cliff.

I climbed down the first few steps of the latter.

"Miles, remember that you have to be back by 1:30. That is when the alarm goes on." I rolled my eyes and climbed down all the way. Like I didn't know that.

I ran all the way to _our _spot. I flipped open my cell phone; 11:58. Oliver is always at least five minutes late. I sat down on a rock and fixed my hair. "

While I was waiting for Oliver to come, I just sat and listened to the sound of the ocean. It is beautiful.

"Wow." I turned around.

"Oh... Hi Oliver. You scared me." I put my hand to my heart.

"You look... gorgeous." he stared at me in awe.

"Thank you." I signaled for him to take a seat on the rock next to me. He took it happily.

"So, Miles. There must be a reason you told me to meet you here at midnight." I nodded. I leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss. I leaned back to see his reaction. "You did not have to call me here to do that... You could do that any time." he smiled.

"I know... I just wanted to do that one more time before I tell you... because what I have to say may make you never want to go near me again." he looked confused.

"Miley, nothing you could tell me would ever make that happen. Just tell me; I promise no matter what it is, I will always be there for you." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Oliver..." I began. He waited patiently, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: 3 reviews and you get another chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I know... I just wanted to do that one more time before I tell you... because what I have to say may make you never want to go near me again." he looked confused._

_"Miley, nothing you could tell me would ever make that happen. Just tell me; I promise no matter what it is, I will always be there for you." I bit my lip and sighed._

_"Oliver..." I began. He waited patiently, "I'm pregnant."_

**MILEY POV**

Oliver just sat there. He was speechless.

"Oliver?" I said almost silently. He stood up an started pacing. He finally spoke.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" he almost shouted. "We were safe; I mean how could this possibly even happen?" he sat back down an put his hand on his forehead.

"Oliver, you know that condoms do not prevent pregnancy completely. What did you want me to do? Take birth control pills?" I was a little shocked at his reaction. "The sex was not even planned." I was a little upset now.

"I know Miley," he said calmly, "I am sorry. I'm not mad. I am just nervous, and shocked..."

"Oliver, we both knew that there was a chance that this would happen. Even though it was unlikely it happened. I just want to know what we should do." he looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me.

"Miley, you know there is really only two things that we _can _do. You can have an abortion, or you can have the baby and we can him or her up for adoption."

"What about keeping the baby?" I asked quickly. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Miles, we are sixteen. How are we going to care for a baby. You know as well as I do that that is not something to consider." I started to cry. He put his arms around me and held me. We stayed like that for a while. I lost track of time completely.

"I think I want to have the baby..." I said once I pulled myself together enough to speak.

"Miley...?"

"And give it away," I continuted quickly, "to some couple who cannot have a baby. To someone who needs it. I think that would be best for me, and the baby." he smiled at me.

"Okay. If that is what you really want." he gave me a kiss. "I am behind you all the way. Hey, maybe someday we will get to have one that we can keep." I smiled at that.

"I like the sound of that. But right now, let's concentrate on the one that has already been conceved." he laughed.

"That is probably best. I think I should get you home before you're missed." I pursed my lips.

"Well, what do you say about a quick swim first?"

"Sure. Do you have a bathing suit on?" I rolled my eyes.

"Duh. Do you?" He held his breath.

"No... But I can go in my pants." I smiled.

"That works. I'll race ya."

"You're on!" I went behind a big rock and took off the mini dress an tied the top of the monokini. When I came back, Oliver ran to me.

"Miley... you wearing stuff like this is what got us into trouble." He ran to me and scooped my up into his arms. He kissed me, and then put me down.

"On your mark, get set, go!" and we were off. Oliver beat me by like a tenth of a second. "I bet if I was not running with someone inside me I would have beat you." he laughed.

"You're probably right. That's the sad part. The only way I would have beat you on normal circumstances is if someone in front of me was holding a candy bar." we swam around for a little while, talking about anything and everything. Lilly already knew all the stuff I revealed to him, but when telling it to the father of your baby, you feel as if it means more.

We came out of the ocean dripping wet. We had no towels, so that was not great either.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked when i was squeezing water out of my hair.

"Um... about two thirty. Why?"

"Shit! Oliver, the alarm goes on at 1:30! I cannot get back into my room without setting it off! And if I set it off, I will have to tell him I was out here with you. And if I tell him I was out here with you, I will have to tell him why, and in the process of doing that I would have to make the confession that there is a human being growing inside me!"

"Miley, calm down. It's okay. What time does the alarm turn off?" I put a strand of hair behind my ears.

" 6:00."

"And what time does your dad wake up?"

"Never earlier than 7."

"There you go. You and I can sleep here on the beach. We'll set the alarms on our phones for quarter to six and sneak up the balcony when the alarm turns off. Simple." he tilted my chin up and kissed me lightly. "Relax."

**A/N: thank you for the reviews! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! tell me what you think! suggestions welcome and no flames please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MILEY POV**

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' I shot up. Why was the alarm on my phone going off? Where am I?

"Miles, we have to start back now." Oliver stated when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Oh yeah! We are on the beach! We stayed out too late, and we have to get me home before my daddy wakes up.

"Okay." he helped me up.

We started towards my house. Oliver's hand was twined in mine. Last night seemed too magical to be true ...

"So... How did you sleep?" Oliver started conversation.

"Pretty well. What about you?" I answered.

"Great. Well, I was with you, so that is really no surprise." he flashed that award winning smile.

"You always know what to say..." I kissed him lightly.

He was quiet for a while. I could tell that he was debating whether or not to ask me something.

"Miley?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"

"Exactly, how far along are you, anyway?" I gave him a confused look, "Like, you know, with the pregnancy."

"Oh. That. Well, I think about four weeks. Lilly and I are going to make an appointment for the doctor to be sure, though." we started walking at a slower pace.

"Don't... _things _start happening in the second trimester, though? (**a/n: sorry if spelled wrong... never been pregnant ! lol)**"

"What kind of _things _exactly." I wondered. I know what he is talking about... I just do not want to face reality.

"You know... like cravings and... stuff." dammit. I thought that he didn't pay attention in health.

"Yeah. That doesn't start for like another like two months though. So I am not going to worry myself anymore than I have to until that starts happening."

"That's smarter." He's a guy. I do not expect him to know this stuff, or even care.

We were within spitting distance of my house by now. I guarentee that Lilly slept in my room and is still passed out cold. She left the latter out for me, I guess thinking that I was just running late.

"Ok. I will see you later today." I kissed him for a long moment. "Now get home before you get in trouble." I shooed him away. He smiled and laughed as he started to jog away.

I climbed up the latter and to the door on the balcony. Lilly was on the blow up bed, asleep. My sheets were ruffled, making it look like I had slept in it. Good old Lilly.

I had to put on my pajamas before my dad saw me. That would not be good. My hair was already tangly and frizzed, so that would be no problem. I crawled into my bed and fell straight to sleep.

"Miley... Miiiley. Wakey, wakey." I woke up to Lilly right in front of my face, snapping her fingers. I jumped.

"Hey." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time did you get back?" she whispered.

"6... I think. How long was I asleep?"

"About four and a half hours. Why did you two stay out so late?"

"Well, you know that I had to tell him." I gave her a look.

She rolled her eyes. "How long does it take to tell a person that you're... you know...fat?"

"He was surprised, and we had to decide what we were going to do about it." I defended.

"Oh really. And what did you decide?" she got me there. Oliver and I had talked about it, but we had never really made a decision.

I sighed. "Okay. We talked about it, but we didn't decide exactly what to do." she crossed her arms.

"So what took you so long? Yor dad came in _twice, _so I had to make up excuses, like saying you wen t to the bathroom or something. The second time he walked out sasying 'Again? What has that girl been eating?'" I questioned whether or not I should tell her, because she would probably rag on me for it. She was convinced before that I liked, as in _liiked,_ Oliver. If I tell her then she will know that I like him.. Like him like him. I decided against it.

"He left after we got into a fight on what to do with the baby. I sat there crying, and I guess I fell asleep." Lilly looked pissed. I knew that she was going to go _off _on Oliver, so I had to warn him before she let him have a piece of her mind.

"When I see that boy... I am going to do such illegal things to him." she said demonically, trying to make me laugh. It worked. "Good. I got you to smile, at least. But in order to get me to smile back, we have to go consume some of your father's amazing cooking before I die of starvation."

"All right." I said, realizing how hungry I was.

Lilly and I ventured down the stairs to discover that daddy had already gone for his jog. Jackson was seated at the table with a ginormous stack of pancakes. He stared at us as we made our plates.

"So, Miles. How was your little adventure last night?" he asked with that 'I know what is going on' look on his face.

"Umm. I didn't go out last night." I lied.

"Yeah, right." he said. "I saw the latter on the balcony at like three in the morning."

"What were you even doing up at three o'clock in the morning?" I was trying to catch him in the act of sneaking out, so he had nothing to hold against me.

"Nature was calling." he smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Even if I did sneak out, it is none of your buisness why I did in the first place. However, that is just hypothetical. Lilly can vouge for me. Right Lilly?" I turned my head to the left to look at her while taking a rather large bite of my pancakes. She just nodded and devoured her bacon then went to get more.

"Miley, I know what is going on." I payed no attention to him, considering he always "knows what is going on".

"You are always hungry, you've gained weight, and you are avoiding dad. There are a few possibilities, but I have narrowed it to two." I started listening now. He smiled. "One, you are immensely depressed and are taking it out with food, or you're pregnant." my eyes widened. "NO!" he screamed. "That is not it, is it?" I didn't answer. "Miley! What the hell is wrong with you? Who is it?" I dropped my head in shame. I had no idea that he would care so much.

...

I didn't answer.

"If it is that Jake Ryan kid I am going to beat his ass! I knew that he was never a good one! I knew that nothing but trouble would come from him! I knew-,"

"Jackson! Jackson, calm down. You sound like dad. It is not Jake." he relaxed a little.

"Then who is it?"

I bit my lip... "Oliver..." I mumbled.

"NO! Oken? Oken knocked you up?" He practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! What is wrong with Oliver?" I defended. Lilly gave me a confused look. I am going to have to explain later, and she is going to let me have it for lying to her about liking Oliver.

"Nothing." Jackson shrugged. "I just didn't think he had it in him."

"I know right!" Lilly agreed while she and Jackson chuckled.


End file.
